Adventure Time:The Last Quest
by Maxtias
Summary: The Lich its preparing his last back, he wants his full power but to do that he needs many items across Ooo, will our heroes be cappable of get them, or the Lich will rule the entire World?. The help will come from unexpected ones... rated M only for safe
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters, any similar to other cartoon or anything doesn't mean copying, the rest came out of my imagination**

* * *

Joshua was talking to a holographic recorder with a grim expression, placed on his back it showed a battle bewteen many living creatures and something that looked like a damn big shadow. He then left the front of the recorder to join the others to cast a spell, that makes the shadow to turn into a tiny dark ball that remembers glass. The ball was then placed in a vault with many magical seals that is taken by some people with sotanas. Joshua then came back to the recorder and said:

-"I really hope this wouldn't happen again until they were ready to defeat him forever…."


	2. Chapter 1

Nothing big had happened since the Lich last attacked. Now, the land of Ooo is really peaceful. Finn, now heading to 18 years old, was preparing the last details for the movie night, right as BMO said

-"hey Finn, there's something weird about the tape, I just can see it by myself"

-"did you try to play it on the screen?" said Finn while connecting BMO to the TV. Just then the TV showed the start of the video, leaving Finn to worry on other things for the night.

Then the door was knocked; it was Jake with Marceline, Peebles, Lady raincorn and LSP that were waiting to enter and watch a movie. They took their drinks (some with alcohol, remember they're adults), and then took seats around the TV, after several seconds in wich the screen kept black, Finn yelled at BMO,

-"c'mon BMO, Why aren't you playing the movie yet?"

-"it seems to be playing but there's only a black-screen…"

Suddenly, the face of the Lich appeared in the screen, shocking everyone who was watching. Princess Bubblegum fell to the ground before standing up a second later. Speaking in a dark voice, she said,

-"you idiots won't be able to defeat me this time, my return will be glorious and the world will be destroyed by my undead soldiers MUAHAHAHAHAH"

-"you freak, I will defeat you just as I did when I was thirteen"

-"Think whatever you want, that time I wasn't at my full power. But now, now I'll get back all my powers if only to feel your neck broken under my hands." and after that the princess felt down back to the couch, and when she woke up, she could only remember a big pain in her head, then all black.

Everyone was shoked about Lich's full power, because that meant that if the last time it was really hard to send him away, this time it would be impossible. They were silent until Jake said,

-"This whole thing reminds me of something. When I was just a puppy, my father told me histories about some items that may contain the power of a powerful villain. It seems that they are ancients relics, because he told me that they were about ten of them, but only four are known to exist now…"

Finn felt a voice in his head. He first thought it was the Lich again, but it was a familiar one this time. It was his father Joshua, and he was giving him some instructions on how to get somewhere in the treefort. He stopped when he reached a door with a hole that was equal to his demonblood sword. He put the sword and twisted it, leading to a room with only a tape and a note. The note read as follows;

"Dear Finn,

If you ever find this place out, better start getting prepared for your biggest adventure yet. If you heard the voices up to here then the Lich is coming back and you will need to find the relics that kept his power before he does and use them against him. This will be really dangerous, so you will need help, and for your luck the ancients have already made a spell to cast to help you on your way. But in order to use the spell you will need to gather a lot of people and teach them the spell. Finally, the tape that is near this note is a documentary about the relics. I'm really sorry but it only describes some of them because its ripped…

PS: Your sword has some of the power. You only need to forge it with another relic made out of steel…

Love you,

Joshua."

-"Oh my glob, this cant be. I better hurry up to meet the others at the living room." Finn took the tape and his sword and then ran back to the others. He put the tape in BMO and pressed play before anyone say anything. After the documentary ended, Finn got up and yelled at Jake.

-"C'mon bud, know what time is it? ADVENTURE TIME…" but the hand hit only air as Jake said,

-"Seriously Finn, you don't even know where these relics are!"

-"But maybe I know something." Interrupted Marceline. "They are four gems that are made of pure power, three of them held by the main kingdoms of Ooo, fire, ice and sweet. But the fourth its lost since a warrior stole it from it's guardians."

-"Wait Marceline, do you know if that warrior had a really big golden sword?" asked Finn.

-"Yeah, why?"

-"Because we might have broken his curse with his sword…" said Jake while looking apologetic.

-"Argh, you guys are kinda stupid, at least do you have the pieces?"

-"Yes, but they are only scraps of metal."

-"Then the blacksmith of the fire kingdom might repair it or something else." interrupted Peebles

-"Ah, the kingdom of the last crush of Finn, I've heard she's the queen right now" said Marceline while laughing.

-"It doesn't matter, first of all lets call that help from the spell." said Finn, his face red.

After that, they all travelled around Ooo to make everyone to go to the grasslands on certain day to cast the spell. And when the day arrived, everyone was nervous about who or what the help is, and what it would be like. They were all in a big circle with Finn, Jake, Marceline, Lady Raincorn and Princess Bubblegum at the center , and while they were casting, a light started glowing at the center of the gang. When the spell was done, the light covered all around and the only thing they could see was five humanoid shadows standing there….


End file.
